


Dinner and Dance

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: The Land of Hot Sands didn’t look at polyamory with any scorn. In the case of the elite, it was encouraged, even- Kalim Al-Asim’s father being the prime example of it. Kalim enjoyed his free lifestyle. He was on good terms with all his father’s wives, and absolutely adored his absurd number of little siblings. Polygamy was practiced as well, although it bore more restrictions than just fooling about sexually with anyone. In Scarabia, as none of the students intended to marry, sexual relationships were extremely common and not a cause of concern, similar to their friends in Savanaclaw but with less shame. The boys in Savanaclaw preferred to restrict their more carnal activities behind closed doors, but in Scarabia it was a completely uncontrolled space. One would often find students cuddling and kissing each other in the hallways, and on some occasions blatantly doing the deed. Kalim was no exception to this, full of love and affection for every person. Though they’d be less shameless when their other dormitory counterparts were present (For those poor visitors sake more than their own), mealtimes were absolutely wild when there were no outsiders to judge their cultural differences.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Scarabia, One sided Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: Delirious [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Dinner and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This became a lot sadder than I intended and more Kalim/Jamil centric than I thought AHAHA. As usual, all mistakes are mine and a word of caution! Dubious consent on Jamil’s part! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy your stay and thanks for reading (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

The Land of Hot Sands didn’t look at polyamory with any scorn. In the case of the elite, it was encouraged, even- Kalim Al-Asim’s father being the prime example of it. Kalim enjoyed his free lifestyle. He was on good terms with all his father’s wives, and absolutely adored his absurd number of little siblings. Polygamy was practiced as well, although it bore more restrictions than just fooling about sexually with anyone. In Scarabia, as none of the students intended to marry, sexual relationships were extremely common and not a cause of concern, similar to their friends in Savanaclaw but with less shame. The boys in Savanaclaw preferred to restrict their more carnal activities behind closed doors, but in Scarabia it was a completely uncontrolled space. One would often find students cuddling and kissing each other in the hallways, and on some occasions blatantly doing the deed. Kalim was no exception to this, full of love and affection for every person. Though they’d be less shameless when their other dormitory counterparts were present (For those poor visitors sake more than their own), mealtimes were absolutely wild when there were no outsiders to judge their cultural differences.

As a result, most of the school was unaware of the situation in Scarabia with a handful of exceptions. Said exceptions would walk through the halls and be treated like a student of scarabia, having the front row tickets to voyeuristic fuel. These exceptions would laugh, cheer, and sometimes even join in when they were feeling brave enough. It was safe to say that Scarabia was a driving factor in the school’s descent into debauchery, as the open attitude towards sexual affairs became looser and looser throughout- Though they weren’t the ones to blame for the school’s less socially acceptable deeds. 

Returning to the subject of mealtimes, Kalim would always sit at the head of the table, reclining on a comfortable chair-and-bed fusion while munching on whatever Jamil had made that day. Students would frolic back and forth, sliding up to their favourite person of the day and enjoying more intimate activities after, or sometimes during, their meal. Kalim was used to seeing his dormitory do that, glad that everyone was tightly-knit and close to each other. He didn’t want Scarabia to be anything like the other dormitories- Such as Octavinelle which had a concerningly blasé attitude in regards to consent, or Pomefiore which had some dark rumours about the malicious usage of less than savoury tinctures. His second favourite sight during mealtimes would be the unity of the dormitory, with the first being Jamil’s cute mouth bobbing up and down his length.

Food, sex, a happy dormitory- You would think that Kalim would be in heaven. However, Looking at Jamil while he pleasured him would bring about a small pang of sadness in Kalim’s heart, the damper of an otherwise perfect meal. As mentioned, polygamy came with more terms and conditions than simple polyamory, with his parents overlooking Kalim’s explosive libido when it came to his childhood servant. Sex was fine, but love was not- Hierarchy and tradition would ensure that Kalim would end up with suitable wives to continue the Asim family line.

Jamil never looked at him in the eye whenever they became one, and Kalim sometimes wondered whether Jamil was only sleeping with him out of duty.

Jamil would probably be dead having to shoulder the entire burden of Kalim’s apparent obsession with his body, and hence on nights where he could not take another round he’d send another person in his stead to his master. Kalim didn’t mind this, happy to get to know his adorable peers on a more intimate level. Pillow talk was always a must during the post-coital bliss, with Kalim hearing out the worries and troubles his friends had and working them out with them. Though Kalim was bad with names and faces, he would never forget the problems of his dorm mates and would always follow up with them. Kalim had found that discussing more problematic issues were easier after a nice round of sex, as both parties would be more open and relaxed to discuss such things with less distress.

As much as Kalim liked helping others, he did wish that Jamil would start sleeping with him at night again. 

At least Kalim had his imagination. Back before he was the dormitory head, he was a wide-eyed excitable first year ready to befriend everything with a pulse in the dormitory. The previous head naturally favoured him for his enthusiasm, although he was more interested in his family name than that. Kalim not only had the best living conditions and luxuries to spare, he often had beauties visiting him at night- Some even being outsourced from outside the school. The previous dormitory head quickly picked up that Kalim had a preference to men, and had stopped sending him women he brought from outside Nights Raven College. He later also picked up that Kalim enjoyed Long, dark hair, and preferably tanned skin. He did not know the reasons for such specifics, but Kalim himself knew why he immersed himself in such partners. It was easier to imagine someone else was in these boys’ places when they looked like the person in question.

It had never crossed Kalim’s mind why Jamil had to always visit the previous dormitory head at night, and why he’d come out limping with an expression of despondency. 

On nights where Kalim did lay with Jamil, the latter would always serve him with such efficiency and distant professionalism in everything he did for his master, much to said master’s ire. Sex was a way Kalim connected with someone- Physically and Emotionally. Whenever he expressed his love for his friend through each kiss and thrust, Jamil would simply respond with a stock phrase or a noise that betrayed none of his inner thoughts. The only time Kalim felt that he truly connected with his beloved was when they hit their climaxes, with Jamil being unable to hide his pleasure- His perfect face framed by the halo of beautiful dark hair. 

Though Jamil still never looked at Kalim in eye when they did so.

......

......

......

Most of the school was unaware of the situation in Scarabia with a handful of exceptions. Said exceptions would walk through the halls and be treated like a student of scarabia, having the front row tickets to voyeuristic fuel. These exceptions would laugh, would cheer, and sometimes even join in when they were feeling brave enough. It was safe to say that Scarabia was a driving factor in the school’s descent into debauchery, as the open attitude towards sexual affairs became looser and looser throughout- Though they weren’t the ones to blame for the school’s less socially acceptable deeds. 

Yuu was one of these exceptions, and he would sigh, shake his head and feel his heart well with pity whenever he saw Kalim and Jamil.


End file.
